Twilight in Camelot
by Dally's TwiSider
Summary: Princess Isabella is the daughter of Queen Guinevere and King Arthur. She meets Knight Edward and they fall in love but what will happen when she has to choose between her love and her duty? STORY IS BETTER THAN SUMMARY! SO PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

Twilight in Camelot

It was time. Time for my mother to torture me…again. Again, I was forced to endure what I thought was worse than the seventh circle of hell. Dress fittings. I hated it, but for some reason my mother loved it. I was forced to stand there while my mother's stylists poked and measured me. My mother picked out what styles, colors, and fabrics she wanted draped around my figureless body. Only this time, my mother was even MORE frantic than usual for these things because this time, everyone would see me. And by everyone I mean EVERYONE. The entire kingdom would be looking at me as I viewed the vast number of Camelotian knights. Apparently, what this is supposed to do is make me familiar with all the knights. Why? I don't know. Because I really wouldn't care who was defending me if someone attacked me. But, I still had to do this.

"Isabella, which do you like best? The blue or the pink?" My mother should know better than to ask me such questions.

"Mother, I think both are lovely. Why make ME choose between two such lovely colors?" This has been my answer to such questions since my thirteenth birthday fitting.

"Oh, Isabella, you are right! I think I shall make you a dress of both!" What a surprise. I have all of my dresses organized by color. Each color had their own wardrobe and matching petticoat. Why my mother insists on making me a new dress for every occasion is simply puzzling to me.

"Miss, I think we have everything we need. Miss Isabella may go if she pleases," the seamstress said meekly. She was from a kingdom far away where the servants were not treated as kindly as they are here.

"Colleen, I have told you. Please, call me Guinevere," Mother insists that everyone call her Guinevere instead of 'miss.' She thinks that it makes her seem more like a person than a mistress.

"Yes, Guinevere. If it pleases you,"

"Isabella, are you ready to go? I think it is time for you to practice the ceremony," I think I have practiced this ceremony a thousand times before. I believe I can do it in my sleep.

"Isabella, are you coming?" My mother gets impatient if I do not immediately answer or follow.

"Yes mother. I am coming," And so I followed.


	2. The Ceremony

Twilight in Camelot

I do not own Twilight. That honor goes to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I LOVE YOU STEPH! PLEASE PUBLISH MIDNIGHT SUN FOR ALL US FANPIRES OUT THERE!!!!

I awoke to sunlight filtering in from the small arrow slots I called windows. They were strategically placed around the room to deflect any attacks on the castle. In my opinion, a worthless thing, except for the fact that the can give a lovely view of outer Camelot if I close one eye and look very carefully. I blinked several times be fore I became fully aware of my surroundings. I saw Sarah standing in the corner of my room. Sarah is not one of my ladies-in-waiting, she is Guinevere's. I can only assume that my mother is waiting very impatiently for me to come somewhere with her. It then dawned on me that today was the day of the ceremony.

"Ugh." I groaned. I know groaning is not very ladylike, Guinevere is constantly magging me about it.

"What is it Isabella? Does something hurt? Should I call for the physician?" So like Sarah. She is very motherly. She is my favorite of all my mother's ladies-in-waiting.

"Nothing hurts Sarah," It was true. I only had butterfly floating around in my stomach!

"Are you nervous Isabella?" Sarah knew me too well.

"Of course I am Sarah,"

"Well, no matter how you feel, your mother wants you in her presence as quickly as possible,"

"Alright."

After I was dressed in a sutible gown I was immeadiantly whisked away to Guinevere where I was put into my gown made ispecially for this occasion. It took longer than planned so I was then taken to the largest place in the castle, the North Garden. Surprisingly I was not nearly as frightened as I thought I would be when I saw all of the people of Camelot staring at me.

The ceremony went as planned, I walked down the line of knights (all dressed in full armor) the kissed my hand and vowed to protect me with their life. I found it very touching. All of these men I didn't know and they were already pledging their allegence to me and vowing that they would give their lives to protect me. I was almost to the end of the line where all the younger, newer knights were (the line was organized from oldest to youngest). It was then that I saw a knight with messy bronze hair. He was next in line so I walked up to him like any other. He took my hand like the others.

"I vow to you, Princess Isabella Marie Pendrangon **( A/N Pendragon was acctually King Arthur's last name and I'm saying that Isabella and Guinevere took the last name and that is what Isabella's last name will be in this story)** that if danger were to ever befall you, I will defend you to the death," he kissed my hand and he looked up. Our eyes met for a moment and I felt as though I could stare in them forever. Far too soon my ladies-in-waiting occompaning me where pushing me along to continue down the line.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. That night, I dreamt of the beautiful knight with blazing emerald eyes.

**A/N: YES FINALLY!!! I FINALLY TYPED THE NEXT CHAPTER! I know everyone who is reading this story was very antious about this next chapter. The second chapter is always the hardest for me besause you have to set up the plot a little. But, Bella finally got to meet Edward. The auhtor note about Pendragon, the sentence makes sense if you just skip the A/N the second time. I thought a lot of people would be confused by the last name thing so I put the A/N in there.**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!! even thought I haven't been really faithful to this story as I would like, reviewing always gets me motivated to write. And I have a challenge for y'all ( yes I just said y'all, but I'm from the South and it's ok), let's shoot for 15 reviews for this chapter ( I mean I want to see the reviews thingy say 15 at the very least), alright? Is that ok? PLEASE!! I LOVE TO GET REVIEWS!! and I also want everyone to read my other stories too.**


	3. Night on the Tower

Twilight in Camelot Chapter 3

**I got this back from my beta a few days ago but one of my friends died in an atv accident and I just updated it now so...this chapter is in loving memory of Breeanna Mann who died April 17,2009. She was going to turn 13 in May. Please pray for her family and friends if you believe in praying at all.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight and I never so don't sue me or anything.**

_Ting._ What was that? _Ting._ There it is again. _Ting._ Am I hearing things or is there really something there? _Ting._ I definitely heard something. _Ting._ It was coming from my window? _Ting. _What in the name of all that is good and right in the world... _Ting. _Better see what it is. I got up from my warm, soft comfortable bed to see what in the world could be tinging against my balcony window. I stepped on several pebbles very close to my window. I looked out my window and what I saw startled me. It was the bronze-haired knight! What was he doing outside my room in the middle of the night? I could see his lips moving, oh what perfect lips, so he must want to talk to me. I quickly ran to my desk and wrote on a small piece of parchment,"**Meet me at the North Tower. Climb the ivy."** I tied it to a pebble and threw it out the window.

I quietly climbed up the stairs that connected my room to the North Tower. I was hoping he was there climbing the ivy and coming to see me. ME! A less-than-pretty, figureless, princess. I sat on a stone bench on the edge of the wall. I didn't have to wait long for the knight to come. He swiftly and gracefully climbed over the wall and landed on his feet on the ground.

"So, you wanted to see me?" I asked, unsure on how to start a conversation with him.

"Yes I did. I simply had to see you again," his voice was even more musical than I remembered.

"Well, now you've seen me," UGH!! I wanted to slap myself. I sounded like I didn't want to see him. Even though I did.

"Oh. Did you not want to see me?" AHHHH! I mentally kicked myself for my stupidity.

"No. It's just that, its late and..."

"Should I come back at a different time?"

"No. I mean...since you're already here... why don't you just stay a while?" my attempt at flirting was less than pitiful.

"Well, now at least I have been invited," he smiled a crooked smile and I couldn't help but stare into his eyes.

"Oh, I am so stupid. I haven't introduced myself. I am Edward Anthony Masen. I go by Edward, not Eddie or anything like that. Unless you wanted to call me that princess," he was obviously flustered and embarrassed to have told a princess what to do. I thought it was cute.

"Its all right," I said laughing, "I won't call you Eddie, but I assume you know my name."

"Of course Princess Isabella.. I do believe everyone in the kingdom knows your name. The beautiful Princess Isabella."

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far," the idea that anyone would call me beautiful was beyond belief.

"You obviously don't see yourself clearly **(ha one of Edward's famous lines to Bella. I just HAD to through that one in there. It was TOO perfect for the moment.)**. After the ceremony the other young knights were all saying how they had heard that you were beautiful, but not that beautiful."

"Really. I'm not beautiful and please, call me Bella."  
"What ever you say princess."

After that we just talked about things until I went to sleep. Thought I mysteriously woke up later in my bed and thought I was sure that I had not dreamed the whole thing.

**Wow I think that was my longest chapter for this story. Anyway here's a sneak peek of the next chapter to come.**

4 months later

"Bella, can I try something?"

"What do you want to try Edward?"

"Just something...."

Than he did something my mother never would have allowed me to do with a knight.

**Anyway, review and tell me what you think. I want that review number thingy to read AT LEAST 20. Deal? Because the sooner that says 20, the sooner you'll get a new chapter.**


	4. 4 Months Later

__

**A/N I'm so sorry for not updating as soon as the review thingy said 20. I just wasn't paying attention. Anyway, the little section is an overview of what happened for four months (it's not anything significant) and it also sets theTA for the rest of the chapter. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Edward continued to meet me on the North Tower for several months. Every night I spent with him was like a dream come true. I never could have imagined meeting someone as perfect as Edward. We would talk for hours on the North Tower. I would tell him about my mother and things going on in the castle and he would tell me all about training to be a knight and about the other knights. Everything went like that until the four month mark. Then things changed.

* * *

I went to meet Edward as usual expecting a good jousting story tonight. He was already there when I arrived. He was looking out over the land. You could see for miles on this tower. That's why it was my favorite place in the castle. He must have heard me because he turned around just as I came into the tower.

"Greetings Bella. And how was your day today?" My heart stuttered just hearing him say my name.

"Fair I'd say. Mother is insisting that I get more gowns for the ball tomorrow. She told me that some of the knights are invited. Will I see you there?" I was hoping I would, even though we would have to avoid each other as long as my mother was there.

"Yes I'll be there. I look forward to formally meeting Queen Guinevere."

"You know you can't tell her about us. You can't tell anyone!" I was so scared about someone finding out about us that I told him this almost every night. He started to come closer to me.

"Yes Bella. I know. And I haven't. I would get in just as much trouble as you would."

"You know that isn't true."

"Yes but did it make you feel better?"

"Yes," I said blushing. He was holding me now.

We stayed like that for a little while. Every so often I would look up at his face and he seemed to be deliberating about something.

"Edward, what is it? Is there something you need to tell me?" Please, PLEASE don't let him say he doesn't want to see me anymore! PLEASE!

"Bella would you mind sitting down please?" Oh no, he is going to say he doesn't want to see me anymore. "Bella, can I try something?""What do you want to try, Edward?" Relief flooded over me. He wanted to keep seeing me.  
"Just something...." He leaned in closer, his voice trailing off. I closed my eyes.  
Than he did something my mother never would have allowed me to do with a knight. He kissed me. His warm lips touched mine. It seemed as if a fire was burning through me. I wanted more. I pulled him closer to me and grabbed his hair in my hands. He held his arms around my waist and he puled himself against me. I opened my mouth and was gasping for air. His scent flooded around me, filling my senses entirely. Our lips were moving in sync with each other. Neither of us heard someone walking up the stairs to the tower, but both of us heard the loud gasp of horror of someone else in the tower. Someone who saw us. Saw us together. Saw us kiss. We pulled apart immediately but we both knew it was too late. Someone had seen us and the damage was done. It was too late to do anything. The person had already ran down the stairs, probably going to tell Guinevere. All Edward and I could do was stare at each other in blatant horror. In my minds eye, I saw events flashing before me. My mother's shocked look as she heard the news. Edward being banished from the kingdom. Myself being stripped of my title and forced to live on the streets as a beggar. As image after image flashed, everything suddenly went black. The last thing I remember is Edward's face still twisted in horror saying over and over, "I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N So...did you like it? Did you hate it? TELL ME!!! I also think that because a very important thing happened I should get extra reviews XD how about... 35? (I want the review counter thingy to say 35... but 35 reviews for this chapter would also be appreciated...XD) I would also like to hear how you thing this will effect the story and your predictions as to what will happen (I already know what will happen...). THANKS FOR READING AND HAPPY REVIEWING!!! **

**I DO ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS!!!  
**


	5. Unexpected Results

Twilight in Camelot

Chapter 5  
I do NOT own anything, Stephenie Meyer does…*runs out of room crying*

Everything came back to me slowly at first and then in a big rush. I had met Edward on the tower every night for four months. We had kissed. Someone had seen us. My mother was going to behead me. Okay, so maybe that last one was a little out there but I wouldn't put it past her. When my vision finally focused I saw my mother on the other side of the room being held by my father, King Arthur. She was crying. Sitting over in a corner was a servant I recognized. Her name was Katherine. She was crying too but not as much. She must have been the one to tell Guinevere. Off in the distance I heard a sound. I looked over to where the sound was coming from and realized that the sound was yelling and it was coming from the door. I saw several highly trusted knights holding the door from breaking. I also heard someone beating on the door. I slowly realized that it was Edward who was yelling and beating the door. I wanted to scream at the knights to let him in. I wanted to get up from the bed I was lying on, push the knights away, and let Edward hold me in his arms and tell me that everything would be fine. That he would be there for me no matter what, but I couldn't get up. I couldn't move. I was frozen to where I lay. I waited for someone to say something, to yell at me for being so stupid. For doing this to my mother and ruining my relationship with Edward and everyone else. No one did.  
I don't know how long I stayed there just lying down. Probably just a few hours, but to me it felt like months. Guinevere finally left, but Arthur stayed. He stayed there, holding my hand the whole time and telling me he loved me. I think I must have cried. They never let Edward in. This upset me the most. I wanted him to hold me, to comfort me as only he could. Finally I sat up and asked Arthur what was going to happen to me. He told me that I probably needed to ask Guinevere that. So I did.  
She came into my room completely fine from her crying fit.  
"Guinevere…" I had no idea what to say.  
"Do you have any idea of what you have done?! How you have soiled your good name and the family's?! The kingdom's?! I thought you knew better than this Isabella. I expected more from you." Anyone could tell that she was repressing her true anger.  
"I…I…I…" All I could do was sob. I wanted Edward here now more than ever. I wanted him to run his fingers through my hair and rub soothing circles on my back. But he couldn't be here. He wasn't allowed here with his 'betters'. "I couldn't…"  
"You couldn't help yourself could you? You were wooed. Isabella I never thought you were the kind of girl who would fall for something like that. Do you realize what kind of a reputation you have just made for yourself?" She was yelling, too mad to try to hide it.  
"I LOVE HIM!" I hope he heard that. I hope everyone heard that.  
"I will butt that silliness out of your head at once! We shall speak later!" and she left. I broke down again.

* * *

MORNING

Guinevere walked in with a sense of accomplishment about her. I could tell also that she had something important to tell me. I was still in my room because "I had not fully recovered." At least that is what the physician said.  
"Isabella, I have something important to say."  
"What is it, Guinevere?" Was my obedient answer.  
"You are getting married!" ..Happening.  
"To who, Guinevere?"  
"A young prince named Michael Van Newton! Oh, it shall be wonderful. He is coming tomorrow to meet you! You will be wed in a month if all goes well." And with that she left. And I burst into tears.

* * *

Bedtime

"Goodnight, Isabella," Guinevere said. She was about to leave but she said: "Oh, and don't think about running off with that knight. He has been taken care of and I have someone in here with you as you sleep." She said with a devious smile. 'Taken care of'? She couldn't mean…no. That couldn't be it. It just couldn't…could it?

* * *

A/N i am soooo sorry about not updating sooner but this chapter took a REALLY long time to get back from my beta because she was busy and then i went on vacation and just got back TODAY so...THERE IT WAS!!!!!  
.


	6. Alicia

**Twilight in Camelot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Period. End of story. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AT ALL!!!!!!**

A/N I'm so sorry that i haven't updated. And for those of you who are still reading this after my insanely long absence: enjoy the new chapter.

I'm not sure how, but i fell asleep. I suppose that is what every body needs, a few restful hours of undisturbed peace. Peace for the body to what needs to be healed, or in my case, peace to process the disturbing and life-altering things that happened. My dreams were not nagged by the thought of Michael Van Newton, nor where they nagged by thoughts of exile or beheadment. I was in my own world, and in my world, Edward was with me, my parents approved, and Michael Van Newton didn't exist. To anyone else this was obviously a dream, but to me, this was heaven, and it was real. But every dream must end. Even the best. In life, I awoke to what was worse than hell. But in my dreams, life was pure bliss.  
The day was eventful. Wedding plans were beginning to be arranged, fittings for dresses, and everyone congratulating me on how lucky I was. If I were truly lucky, Edward would be there. Guinevere tried her best to act as though nothing interesting last night, but failed miserably.  
Night fell and the thing I had to look forward to were dreams of Edward and false realities. I was almost sad yo have them because I would have to go through the pain of waking up and realizing that they were only dreams. I undressed slowly, hoping vainly that if I prolonged the dreams that kept me through the dreams that kept me going through the day, the pain would be less when I awoke. I stared out the windows, the same window that started everything hoping wistfully that something would happen, that he would come appear.  
He did. To my surprise when I looked out the window, he was there.

Waiting.  
Waiting for me.  
Without thought I opened the window and let him in.  
Without thought I crushed his lips to mine.  
Without thought I locked the door.  
Without thought we...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

LATER

"Edward, what are they going to do to you?" I asked, frightened of the answer.

"They told me today. I'm going somewhere, somewhere far away. It's very dangerous. I don't think the expect me to accomplish the task. But promise me that when I come back you'll be here, waiting for me" Edward seemed so sure of himself. So sure that he would return.  
"What if you don't come back?" The words shot out of my mouth before I even realized I was saying them.  
"I will. But Bella, you have to promise me that you'll wait for me, no matter how long I'm away. Promise me."  
"Edward...I'm getting married," These words did not fly out. From the moment he asked me to wait for him I knew that I was going to have to tell him. But the horrified look that came to his face made me want to take them back.  
He got up from the bed. "Bella..." Confusion, disappointment, horror, all of these emotions flashed across his face."Bella how could you?" Anger was forming. I had never seen Edward angry before. It was something I had hoped never to see.  
"What are you talking about? How could I what?" I asked more confused than ever.  
"How could you get engaged!" Anger was swelling inside him. I started becoming desperate.  
"Edward I don't even know him!"  
"I suppose this is just what you do. You get engaged and then for a bit of fun you have a fling with a poor, lowly knight, get his hopes up, make him believe he has a chance, and crush him."  
Now it was my turn to be angry. "How could you think that! I found out last night! Everything before that was real, anything we said, anything we did, all real."  
"What about after?"  
"Edward, you know me me. Would I go around and have sex with strangers?"  
"Oh, so now I'm a stranger?"  
"That's not what I meant and you know it. You have to believe me!"  
"I don't know if I can anymore. Goodbye Princess Isabella. May you live long and always remember the people you hurt, throughout your life. And please, don't wait for me."

And with that he climbed out my window. I started crying. I unlocked the door and ran to the only person I could tell this to, the only person who had never judged me, the person I told all my secrets to, Alicia. I ran to her room, it was fairly close to mine, she is one of my favorite ladies-in-waiting.  
I burst through the door not knocking or anything. I knew that she knew that I would be coming. She always knew. "Alicia..." I said despairingly. I was right, there she was, sitting on her sofa eating a box of chocolates.  
"Good Morning Bella. I am supposing you have something rather important to tell me."  
I started crying harder and to her. I sat beside her on her sofa.  
"Edward, he left me."  
"Isabella, I..."  
"He left me and told me he never wanted to see me again! He's going away, far away, to do something my parents know he won't be able to do. He's going to die! And we...we...we..."  
"Bella you didn't," Alicia asked concerned.  
I simply nodded. I was crying too hard to speak.  
"Bella, I don't know what to say. Just stay here for a while until you calm down. Did you tell him you were engaged?" I nodded. "He didn't like that did he?" Again I nodded. "He said things to make you upset."  
"Yes," I said finally. "What am I going to do? I can't possibly marry Michael. I love Edward!"  
"Well you can't tell Michael that! My sources say that he is today, well he'll be here today."  
"Alicia, what time is it?"  
"1 in the morning."  
"I'm so tired..."  
"You should be. You had a very eventful night. Go back to bed and sleep. I'll tell everyone you got sick in the night. I'll come check on you and you can come out of your room when you feel ready. Alright?"  
"Yes, I suppose. Will you be with me all the time from now on?"  
"After you decide to get up yes."  
"Thank you Alicia."  
"You're welcome Bella," and so I went back to bed. Only this night, my dreams were plagued with the thought of leaving and death. But especially Michael Van Newton.

A/N well that's that. hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW REVIEW!!! also, I will be starting a new thing where i just put up 1 chapter of a potential story, but if i don't get at least 5 reviews in a week, I'll stop writing it. so you really need to have me on author alert if you want to know when i have new stuff up. I'll also have polls up about what stories you like best so if you like a story and you want to know what happens, you need to vote or else i delete it. I'm doing this so that i don't waste my time with stories that no one is reading. THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!!! MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL THINK YOU'RE NOT READING!!!!

*~*~* twilight-nm-ecps


End file.
